


I Almost Lost You

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Disgusted Noise, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra takes a mortal wound headed for the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

She did this a lot.

Varric couldn’t really blame her… wait, yes he could. It wasn’t like Cassandra didn’t have any self-preservation instincts, she wasn’t stupid or reckless. But when it came to the Inquisitor all bets were off. Erica definitely was reckless. She charged into battle, relying on the element of surprise rather than stealth. Honestly, she was as bad as Hawke sometimes. It would have been endearing if Cassandra was always right behind her, ready to take the blows meant for their leader.

So when Varric saw the blow coming, he was unable to do anything but watch as it cut into his Seeker’s back. A cry ripped itself from his throat as she fell. Erica already striking the killing blow on the attacker as Varric reached Cassandra’s crumpled form. He muttered profanities, there was so much blood. Solas was at his side a second later.

“Damnit!” Erica exclaimed. “I wasn’t paying attention, Cassandra I’m so sorry.” She told Cassandra in earnest. Cassandra made a dismissive noise. Solas was there in another instant, his hands glowing with healing magic. Cassandra’s eyes were on Varric though.

“Hey Princess,” Varric grabbed Cassandra’s hand and tried for a smile. “You looked really heroic just there.” She rolled her eyes. “It was a little less heroic when…” he faltered but pressed on, forcing his usual flippant tone.

“I promise I’ll leave this out of the retelling.” He patted her hand in his. “Did I tell you about the new book I was working on?”

“No?” Cassandra’s brow furrowed and she sucked in a pained breath.

“It’s about a princess dragon slayer,” he began. “And her loveable dwarf companion.” She let out a breath that could have been a laugh but was quickly transformed into a cough. Varric glanced down at Solas’ work. It didn’t look all that different.

“The book focuses on her badassness but there’s a romantic subplot the likes of which rivals that found in “Swords and Shields” He went on.

“Sounds dreadful,” she said and he managed a short laugh.

“Yeah, never was any good at those kinds of stories.” He brushed her hair back from her face. “I was hoping you could give me some pointers actually.”

“Oh?” She asked. “I’ve never been that good at it myself.” She pressed her lips into a hard line.

“I’ll respectfully disagree with you there Princess.” Varric used his favorite nickname for her, not sure if it was for her benefit or his.

Suddenly, there was an actual healer there, one from the camp. Varric watched as she pushed Solas aside impatiently. His eyes fell on Erica then, she was panting fit to collapse, standing next to her horse. Had she run all the way to the nearest Inquisition camp for help? Varric was flabbergasted, maybe humans had a reason for having such ridiculously long legs. Erica doubled over, putting her hands on her knees. She smiled at him.

“She’ll be fine now,” the healer said. “It’s safe to move her and it’s probably better I dress the wound at camp.”

“She…” Erica sucked in another breath of air. “She should take my horse.” The healer only nodded. Varric had to let go of Cassandra’s hand as they helped her onto the horse. The healer got on the horse behind her and they set off. Varric watched them go, a tightness in his gut.

“Did you seriously run all the way to camp?” Solas asked, his eyebrow raised quizzically. Erica nodded. She straightened her back and looked at the sky, her breathing finally steady.

“Wish I had had your fade-stepping ability,” She remarked. “As it was, it was a miracle they understood me enough to get that healer and me on my horse. Varric could kiss her.

“I could kiss you Dimples,” Varric said, obviously his mental filter was broken. Erica waved him off.

“Please don’t, Cass could beat me in a fight,” She clapped her hands together. “We’d better get to camp ourselves. Varric started. Shit she was right.

\--

She was walking around when they got to camp. Varric’s relief was overwhelming. She walked right up to him as they approached. She wore her usual stoic expression and she crossed her arms when she finally stood in front of him.

“Don’t think I’m not going to be waiting,” Cassandra said elusively and Varric pause.

“Waiting?” Varric echoed. A smile broke through her carful exterior.

“For your new book series,” She replied. Varric was surprised into a laugh.

“If I recall, you once threatened to knot my arms behind my head if I ever lied to you Seeker.” He pulled her to him and her hands went to his hair, heedless of the others in camp.

“Quite right,” Her expression was soft, so unguarded that his tongue lost it’s usual carefulness.

“I almost lost you Princess,” He blurted out before he could think better of it. She made a disgusted noise, but her face lost none of it’s tenderness.

“Don’t be dramatic Varric,” she said, leaning down to brush her lips to his. “I’m not letting you go any time soon.”

His smile matched hers as he kissed his princess in shining armor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so friggin shy I cant even write proper fluff. Princess is my absolute favorite nickname for Cassandra. I may or may not have written this for the chance to use it. I am sorry.  
> Edit: IT OCCURRED TO ME THAT I DID NOT CREDIT THE FIC I PULLED HER NICKNAME FROM: spirrum wrote it.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3185978/chapters/6923945


End file.
